The Gohan Love Triangle
by Mirai Dude
Summary: **COMPLETE** Mirai Trunks has come to Orange Star High. Without even meaning to he screws up Videl and Gohan's relationship. Can they resolve it before it's too late?
1. The Prologue

Well, I decided I'd rather do another G/V fic before I do B/V. This is the prologue to it just explaining how Trunks arrived. I hope to get the first chapter out soon. Thanx.

**The Prologue to The Gohan Love Triangle**

Vegeta trained on the front lawn of his Capsule Corp. home. It had been two weeks since the brats, the Namek and himself broke the Gravity Chamber and Bulma had still not finished fixing it. So there he was: in Earth's pathetic gravity level training as hard as possible, with the obvious lack of challenge. He cursed silently. He was the King of all Saiyans, one of the strongest beings in the universe. He needed a challenge. Training in 500 times earths gravity was the only thing that could really satisfy him at all these days. 

He trained for a few more minutes before he sensed something. A fairly strong power was creeping up behind the CC building.

*Finally, something a little interesting* he thought as he relaxed his stance. He waited a few more seconds and then disappeared. He reappeared behind a teenage boy with long lavender hair in a pony tail. Vegeta was shocked. It couldn't be him.

"T-trunks?" he asked, still quite shocked. The boy turned around. It was Trunks.

"Father?" he asked in reply. The two stood there for a few moments taking in everything, then Vegeta spoke.

"What are you doing here brat?" he asked, covering his joy in seeing the boy. Trunks was a little hurt by this but then remembered about his fathers insensitivity and passed it off.

"It's a long story. I wanted to tell you and mum together" he said to his past father. Vegeta looked at him for a few moments. The boy had obviously buffed up since he last saw him but he hadn't seemed to have aged at all.

"She's inside, come in and we'll get her".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma all sat at the table in the Capsule Corp kitchen. Trunks felt quite awkward but decided the best idea would be to just tell them exactly what had happened. He looked from his mother to his father and then started to speak.

"Well it all started when I got back from the Cell fight. I had just defeated Cell in my time" he started.

"Not bad enough he had to die once, he has to die again in another timeline" smirked Vegeta. Trunks laughed a bit.

"Anyway, it was about two days after that when I was training near the wrecked Capsule Corp Headquarters. She was inside watching T.V when one of my blasts made a loud bang. I heard her gasp and then collapse" said Trunks as tears began to form in his eyes "She had a heart attack. The doctors guessed she thought it was the androids and the surprise killed her. I was devastated. I would have gone back and stopped myself from training but the day before we destroyed the time machine so no one could use it for evil like Cell did".

"If you destroyed the time machine how have you come back to our time?" asked Vegeta. Bulma smacked him on the back of the head. "He's getting to that". Trunks wiped his eyes.

"Well, I decided to wish my mum back, but the Earths dragon balls were gone so I had to go to Namek. Once I collected the balls the dragon told me that he couldn't bring her back because she died of natural causes. I was devastated. But then I realised that I could wish myself to this timeline, where you were still alive" he said, looking at Bulma "So I did and that's how I'm here".

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other than back at Trunks.

"Why this time though?" asked Bulma.

"Well, I wasn't specific so the dragon just chose for me" he replied.

"Well, I'm very flattered that I meant that much to you" blushed Bulma "If you want to stay here you can". Vegeta's eyes widened but he decided not to speak up.

"Come on, I'll show you your room".

= = = = = = = =

Well, this is the prologue, just explaining how Trunks gets to this time line for my next story.


	2. Trunks Goes to School

Well, this is my newest fic. Please read the prologue to it because otherwise you'll probably be quite confused with Trunks being here.

**Chapter 1: Trunks goes to School**

Trunks sped to school in an awfully good mood. It had been a week since he had moved in with his parents and he had had a particularly good week. He had gotten to meet his past self who was now his younger brother, or at least that's what he called him. He trained with his dad, he got a bunch of new clothes and now he was going to school and was going to see Gohan, who was now his age. He couldn't wait. He had been trained by Gohan when Gohan was around 27 in his time, he got to meet him as a boy and now he got to go to school with him. He was ecstatic.

As he neared the city he sensed Gohan's ki coming from a school. He guessed that this was the one. He landed right in the school yard. Luckily nobody noticed, including Trunks. Gohan didn't know he was coming so he hadn't had the chance to give him the "don't do anything weird" lecture. This meant that Trunks was prone to do some pretty weird stuff, at least until he got into class. His mother, being the richest woman in the world, managed to pull some strings and had Trunks given the exact same time table as Gohan's. So all Trunks had to do was not do anything weird until he got into class, without knowing what he could and couldn't do.

Trunks walked into the main building and traversed the halls, trying to find Gohan. After about 5 minutes he walked passed a group of boys, all laughing and snickering about some "mountain boy". One of them saw that he was new and decided to have some fun.

"Hey pint-size, what are you looking at?" the jerk laughed. Trunks turned around to see a boy about a foot taller than him in a sleeveless shirt looking at him.

"Yeah I'm talking to you" he said. This is where everything went wrong for the boys. As a group of his friends appeared behind him, the jerk went to push Trunks down. Trunks had other ideas though. He grabbed the boys arm, swung him up into the air, leapt up and kick him through the roof. When Trunks landed he turned to the jerk's friends and then seconds later they were all laying on the floor, writhing in agony. It was about now that the bell rang. He knew where his class was so he didn't bother asking for directions.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us. His name is Trunks Briefs and he did almost as good as Gohan did on the application test, scoring 99%" said the Teacher as Trunks stood before the class. When he said this several different whispers broke out from the class. Some were about him being the Son of the richest woman in the world, some about him doing so well on the test and some, mostly from the girls, about him being such a spunk. But Gohan uttered a different whisper.

"What the f**k!?" he whispered. Videl heard this.

"Huh, what's wrong Gohan, I mean except for that fact that it looks and sounds like there's a teenage Trunks Vegeta Briefs at the front of our classroom?" she asked.

"That is Trunks" he said "But not the one you know".

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked but Gohan didn't hear. He was too busy wondering why he was here.

"I thought he went back to the future" he thought out aloud. Videl heard this and became really confused, but considering she was dating an alien-human hybrid she figured it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Would you like to take a seat Trunks?" asked the teacher. Trunks nodded.

"Can I sit next to Gohan?" he asked, as he pointed to the source of the greatest power in the room.

"Uh, sure" replied the teacher. Trunks raced up and grabbed a seat next to Gohan's.

"Surprised to see me?" he said, very smug. Gohan looked at him for a few seconds. He looked like Trunks always. 

*It has to be him* thought Gohan.

*Has to be who?* asked Videl through there bond.

*You'll find out soon enough* replied Gohan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Gohan as the teacher started his lesson.

"Long story, I can tell you after school if you want?" said Trunks.

"Uh, sure" replied Gohan. Trunks looked at Gohan for a few seconds and then noticed his hand was on the leg of a girl who was looking at him very curiously.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your mate?" joked Trunks.

"Oh, sorry, Trunks, this is Videl, Videl, this is Trunks" introduced Gohan.

"Pleased to meet you" said Trunks. Videl just mumbled something. She was still a little confused.

"Oh your Videl, the one little bro and dad told me about" said Trunks "So this is actually your mate Gohan?". Trunks nudged him in the ribs.

"Little bro?" asked Gohan.

"Well it'd be pretty weird calling him Trunks seeing as though that's my name and all" said Trunks.

"I see" replied Gohan "Has Vegeta filled you in on everything? You know, Majin Buu, Hercule, that sorta thing?"

"Yeah, briefly, but perhaps you could explain some more after I tell you why I'm here" he replied. It was at this point that another teacher came into the classroom.

"Is there a Trunks Briefs here?" asked the teacher in one of the most irritating voices Trunks had ever heard. Trunks stood up.

"Yes, I am he" he said "What does this regard?". While it looked like Trunks was having some fun with the teacher he was actually quite nervous, not knowing what to expect.

"This regards an incident this morning where you attacked a few boys" the teacher said with a stern look on her face. Gohan looked shocked. Trunks looked at him.

"It was totally in self defence" he said as he drudged down to the front of the class and followed the teacher out the door. As he did this another burst of whispers opened up and everybody started grilling Gohan for answers.

= = = = = = =

YAY. The first chapter is done. Don't be fooled by it's cheery beginnings, this will become really depressing.


	3. Revelations

I know it's been forever since I updated but thanks to Chibi Dude I've been inspired to write some more. Now for the next thrilling instalment of the Gohan Love Triangle.

Note: I have done a little rearranging for two reasons: too make me more organised and to get more readers.

**Chapter 2: Revelations **

Trunks sat in the principles office, across from the unfortunate boys whom he had the encounter with that morning. Despite the fact he doubted the Bulma would be particularly happy about him being suspended or expelled on his first day of school he couldn't help but to take great pleasure in watching the adjacent boys quake in his presence.

*Now I understand why dad liked being evil so much* he thought with a smirk. The boys saw this smirk and began to try and find a way out of the office. Trunks started to laugh. With that the boys got up and ran out of the office and down the hall. Trunks fell out of his seat. At that point the principle stepped into the room, looking awfully worried.

"Uh, Mr. Brief, sorry about this misunderstanding, you may now go to class, er, that's if you'd like to, I mean" the principle stammered as if he was the one who Trunks had attacked. Trunks looked at him dumbfounded. Then he just shrugged and left. He didn't have time to worry about this sot of thing. He cheerfully walked to his class and walked in. Once he took his seat Gohan started bombarding him with questions.

"Fist of all, what was that about?" he asked.

"A few jocks decided to pick a fight with me this morning" he started "the strangest thing is that the principle didn't punish me. In fact he seemed awfully worried about something".

"Oh, next question, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" he asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he replied simply.

"Ok, now, why are you here anyway?" asked Gohan.

"I'll tell you after school" replied Trunks, noticing the teacher was less than pleased with their conversation. From then on they were pretty quiet until lunch. When the bell finally did ring Gohan, Trunks and Videl all went to the local pizza place and talked. 

Gohan explained everything about Trunks' time travel type thingy which didn't shock Videl in the slightest. Then Trunks explained why he was back in this time. Now came Trunks' surprise. Videl's watch beeped and the chief told her about a bank robbery. Gohan and Videl promptly jumped out of their seats and Trunks followed. Videl took of straight away while Gohan checked to see if anyone was watching. Then Trunks watched in amazement as he became the Great Saiyaman. Then just before Gohan took off Trunks grabbed his leg.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked.

"Go super and follow me and I'll tell you on the way" he said. Trunks did so and Gohan, who didn't expect Trunks' power to have increased so much was pushed back a little. After a few more seconds he took off and Trunks followed. On the way there he explained the whole crime fighting deal and about the Gold Fighter. By the time they got there Videl had already finished off the crooks and was tying them up. 

"We missed all the fun" smirked Trunks. They left swiftly and on the way back Trunks bought up an interesting topic.

"Why do we have to conceal our power, I don't get it, everybody knows about Videl's don't they?" he asked.

"Well, umm, I don't really know any more. I only did it in the beginning so that people didn't think I was weird" replied Gohan.

"I think you should just let everyone know" said Videl "That way you wouldn't need to wear the Saiyaman outfit and you wouldn't need to say that you need to go to the bathroom every time there's a robbery".

"Yeah, just fight as the Gold Fighter" said Trunks. Gohan thought about it for a while and then decided.

"Alright, sure, we shall reveal all Trunks" he said with a very big Son grin on his face.

That afternoon they got their chance. It was science and it was the last period of the day. Videl's watch beeped. Kidnapping, thugs, you know the drill. Videl, Gohan and Trunks all shot each other a sly grin. Seeing as though Videl was supposed to leave now the whole class was watching intently.

"3" said Videl.

"2" continued Trunks.

"1" finished Gohan. At that moment the entire room lit up with energy as people were thrown away by the shear power. Then a few seconds later they all watched in awe as they took off out the window. As they flew along they all had such fun zipping about, not worrying about people seeing them. Then it occurred to Gohan.

*What if the press comes to my house?* he thought worriedly.

*Don't worry about that, they wont get your address* said Videl through their bond.

*What if they get it off the school?* he panicked.

*Don't worry, the school's files are confidential* responded Videl *If they do give it away then you can sue the school*.

*I guess that's okay then* he relaxed.

Once they arrived at the crime scene they tidied up the bad guys and got out of their so they could get back to class but before they did they paid the office a visit just to make sure they realised the fact that they could be in serious trouble if they were to reveal that information. Understandably the school was more than happy to withhold their information. By the time they had finished their the bell had rung so they just decided to go home. 

Trunks went straight back to his place while Gohan went back to Videl's to … uh… "study".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

I finally did the next chapter. Next chapter will be a little bit more part of the main story. I've just been clarifying a few things so far.


	4. It All Points to One Thing...

Hey Folks,

I've gotten off my arse to update this story but I've also posted another story up. It was just sort of a way to make it up to you guys for not updating in ages. Please read and Review it. It's called Sacrifices for Love and is told from Gohan's, Goku's and Vegeta's points of views on their women. Anyway, please enjoy that and this new chapter. Oh and sorry if it's a tad vague and short.

**Chapter 3: It All Points to One Thing…**

It has been a month since Trunks arrived at Orange Star High School and things had become pretty normal. It was common knowledge that Gohan and Trunks were the Gold Fighters so there were very few people in the school who decided that they could stand a chance against them. In fact the only people who ever thought they could even try to hurt Gohan or Trunks were either really, really drunk or stoned of their block. It was also pretty common knowledge that Gohan and Videl were going out so occurrences where Videl had to tell any sleaze ball to back off were at an all time low.

Gohan, Trunks and Videl were all in the library, studying up for their upcoming exams. Well, at least Videl was. Gohan and Trunks, being Saiyans, had already absorbed a plentiful amount of knowledge just scanning the books so now they were outside the library window sparring. They had decided that if they ever sparred at the school they would not go Super, fly, use energy attacks or raise their power level over one thousand at the most. So far it had been a  very good set of rules with nobody having been hurt yet and the school was yet to be damaged. But every now and then the two would collide with such force that it shook the ground. Erasa watched on from the window, drooling over Trunks. Videl sat there studying, quietly wishing she were a Saiyan. She decided she'd study later and went outside to join the two demi-Saiyans.

After the sparring session the bell rang so they were going to go get pizza (has anybody here noticed that in all of my G/V fics they eat Pizza? - Pizza). They had walked halfway there when Gohan realised he had left his books in the library. He raced back leaving the other two to go on ahead. He reached the library and was just putting his books in his locker when he heard two guys talking about Videl around the corner.

"She's such a little hottie, that Videl" said the first.

"Yeah, pity she's going out with mountain boy" said the second.

"I wouldn't be so sure" entered a high pitched voice. It was Erasa.

"What do you mean Erasa?" asked the first one.

"Well, Videl told me that she likes Trunks and that something happened the other night" replied Erasa. Gohan had heard enough. He quickly left and hurried to the Pizza shop where he found… no one? Gohan asked the shop keeper if they had been in and he said they left before their order arrived. Gohan ran outside the shop and sensed around for their ki. It wasn't far. Gohan ran to catch up with the two. When he found them they were sitting under the shade of a tree in a park. He ran over to them.

"Where'd you guys go?" he asked, trying to dismiss the conversation he had heard earlier.

"No where, we just decided to wait out here until the pizza was ready" replied Videl. Gohan relaxed.

"Oh, okay" he said as he sat down. They sat there chatting for a little while. Gohan had become quite relaxed but then he heard something in his head that made him panic internally.

*… so cute and sweet. That night was the best night of my life* heard Gohan through his bond with Videl. He tried to calm himself, she could be thinking about Gohan after all. But she was looking right at Trunks.

*Forget it Gohan, your jumping to conclusions, calm down* he told himself.

*Conclusions about what?* asked Videl.

*Uh, nothing* replied Gohan.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

After school Videl had gone to Gohan's place to study. Other than those little scares during lunch nothing else indicated Videl was being distrustful so Gohan had by now relaxed. They were up in Gohan's room studying when Chi Chi called from down stairs.

"Gohan, Trunks is on the phone" she called. Gohan hurried down to greet his best friend.

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" he asked.

"Gohan, is Videl there?" he asked in reply.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Could you put her on for a second?"

"Sure" replied Gohan "Videl, Trunks wants to talk to you". Gohan handed Videl the phone.

"I'll keep on studying" he said, trying to push back niggling little thoughts to the back of his head. He headed up to his room, questioning everything he knew about Videl and Trunks. He was so conflicted. In one hand, Videl and Trunks are his best friends and they wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him. But in the other how could he really be sure. If everything he heard today had at least some truth to it then he has huge meaning to be worried. He paced backwards and forwards for a good 15 minutes while Videl and Trunks chatted. When Videl came up she started to grab her things.

"I need to give Trunks a textbook so I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?" she said. Gohan let everything in his body have input into what his next action was. He let every part of his brain say something, every muscle in his body have it's input. By the end it had come up with a final decision: Don't be played. Show her that you're no fool…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

It all points to one thing. Be sure that you don't miss the next instalment of The Gohan Love Triangle.


	5. Gohan Vs. Trunks

I got this out quickly coz I was really board.

**Chapter 4: Gohan Vs. Trunks**

*Don't be played. Show her your not a fool!* thought Gohan.

*Huh, what are you talking about Gohan?* asked Videl, puzzled.

"Listen here Videl, I will not be played as a fool. I will not stand back while you have fun and wait until you have the guts to admit it. Today I found myself questioning your loyalties to me and now I have concluded I had good reason to do so!!!" he shouted as his power started to rise. Videl stepped back in a mix of fear and awe. She had never seen Gohan like this. She backed away towards a wall, afraid of what was to come. 

"G-Gohan, what are you talking about?" she asked, terrified of his answer.

"Don't give me that shit, Videl. You know I'm smarter than that!" he retorted coldly as he turned Super Saiyan "I've watched you two flirt occasionally passing it by as nothing more than having some fun. But now I've heard it from your friends and not only that, I've heard it from you yourself!". Gohan was absolutely ablaze now. Electricity crackled around his room as his power began to make the walls crumble around them. It was about now that Chi Chi, Goku and Goten arrived to see what was going on.

"Gohan, listen to me, I don't know what your talking about?" she pleaded with her raging boyfriend, or more appropriately, ex-boyfriend "Tell me what's wrong".

"You and Trunks!!!" yelled Gohan "Don't play dumb with me bitch. You and Trunks were going behind my back! I will not stand back and be a loser. Did our bond mean nothing to you Videl?!?!?" asked the raging Demi Saiyan. At these cold words Videl fell to her knees and started weeping.

"Gohan, I swear, I did nothing with Trunks" she pleaded.

"Stop your deception, I will never for give you and Trunks for this" he said as he walked to his window "Your life is of no concern to me any more, you deceptive slut". It was at this point that Goku and Chi Chi stepped in.

"Gohan, watch your mouth!" scolded Chi Chi while Videl was comforted by Goten and Goku walked to his son to try and gain control of him. But before Goku could do anything Gohan was out the window and out of sight. Then three sets of eyes landed on a weeping Videl. They all escorted the poor girl to the kitchen where she began to explain anything she knew…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gohan floated over a lake, reminiscing over the time they had spent together. But now Gohan viewed it quite differently: as a waist of time. Gohan's mind slowly drifted to Trunks. That arsehole had stolen Videl from him. As Gohan thought about Trunks the lake below him went from being a perfectly calm lake to a rough, savage wave pool. Gohan was going to get Trunks. As if on cue he felt Trunks' ki in Satan City, out fighting crime no doubt.

Gohan couldn't control himself. As quick as light, Gohan was heading for Trunks and when he got there there would be hell to pay.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chi Chi had called up Bulma and Vegeta to try and get hold of Trunks but unfortunately he was out fighting crime. Chi Chi decided to invite Bulma over to help with Videl while Goku and Vegeta went about finding their sons.

Goku and Vegeta agreed to meet at the Capsule Corp. HQ. Vegeta was waiting outside for Goku.

"Hey Vegeta, c'mon, let's hurry" said Goku, rather annoyed as he was missing dinner.

"Kakarot, why should we try to find them until there is a need to? Unless they are tearing each other apart in the middle of a city then there's no worry. So why don't we just stay here and have a few beers?" asked Vegeta, also annoyed due to his lack of food. As if to answer Goku had already stuck his head right in the fridge and was getting thoroughly pissed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Trunks was watching over Satan City from atop a Sky Scraper when he felt a tremendous power approaching him. Before he had time to react he had copped a kick to the head. He turned around to see… Gohan?

"What was that for?" he asked, seeing as though there was real power in that kick.

"For taking Videl, and there's plenty more where that came from" he replied.

"Taking Videl?" asked Trunks puzzled. Below them a huge mass of people were gathering at the spectacle.

"Yes, that's what I said, wasn't it?". And with that Gohan charged up to super Saiyan Stage 2 and charged at Trunks. Trunks found himself taking to many hard blows and eventually hurtling into the pavement. Trunks got up and looked at Gohan.

"I've become much stronger since the Cell Games Gohan, I'm warning you" he threatened.

"And so have I, so quit stalling and fight!!!" retorted Gohan. Trunks smirked.

"Fine by me". Trunks started charging up his power. It wasn't long before Trunks was showing  his full potential. A flash of light and then… bang! Trunks was Super Saiyan Stage 2 as well. They both smirked slightly.

"MA-SEN-KO!!!" yelled Trunks as he let loose a powerful blast at Gohan, who narrowly dodged it, faded and then re-appeared behind Trunks, launching a blast of his own at Trunks who managed to deflect it. Trunks jumped backwards onto the top of a building.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" yelled Gohan as the blue beam went forth.

"FINAL BLAST!!!" yelled Trunks as his golden wave connected with the Kamehameha. Their powers struggled for a few moments before the waves exploded.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Goku and Vegeta were quietly sitting and drinking and then a second later they had fallen of their seats from the amount of power their sons were putting out in battle. Without saying a word the two Saiyans took off, hoping to get there before anyone got hurt.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will anyone get hurt by the fight of the Gold Fighters? And how will Videl make this right? Find out in the next thrilling instalment of TGLT.


	6. Staying Home

YAY!!!

I got lots of reviewsJ. Anyway, let me clear a few things up now. First of all Janemba, this is set sort of after Buu so Gohan had been training under the Kai so he has become stronger. Second of all everybody, this is a G/V fic. I am not planning to make Trunks and Videl go out. Oh, and the reason why I made Gohan swear and be a bit of a jerk is because… he thinks his best friend and his girlfriend are going behind his back. Think if you were in that situation I doubt you'd keep a clean mouth. Anyway, Enjoy the chappy.

**Chapter 5: Staying Home**

Gohan and Trunks continued to fight, destroying most of the city in the process. Trunks was surprised at how little Gohan's power had increased since Cell but that's not to say it hadn't increased. Gohan was surprised at how much Trunks had improved. Technically he had only had two month's since the fight with Cell and yet somehow he had reached Super Saiyan Stage 2. Gohan fired a Kamehameha at Trunks, who swiftly dodged it and landed on a nearby building. Gohan landed on a building directly adjacent to it and smirked. Then he slowly regressed to his normal, black haired state. Trunks relaxed for a second.

*Maybe he's gonna try and talk about this now* he thought. But then he felt Gohan's energy surge right through the roof. He was only a regular Saiyan, or so it seemed, and he was stronger than he was as a Super Saiyan Stage 2. Trunks stood there frozen for a second just before he saw Gohan disappear. 

"Where'd he g…" he started, but he was cut off by a kick to the back of his head. Trunks flew forward, crashing through any buildings in his way. He straightened himself up before he crashed into the ground and started to sense around for Gohan's energy. BANG!!! Gohan had flown in and kick him right in the gut, resuming his trip to the ground. Trunks hit the ground with a tremendous crash, sending rubble all over the place.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!" yelled Gohan as he charged up his attack. He threw his palms forward and sent the beam straight at Trunks. But the beam never made it there. Just before it hit Trunks Vegeta had stepped in and deflected it, narrowly missing a nearby hotel. Gohan looked on for a second, wondering where he came from when a nasty shock caught him in the gut. Goku had dived in and punched Gohan as hard as he could to subdue his currently furious son. Gohan dropped to the ground, his world swirling with pain.

"Gohan, what did you think you were doing, attacking Trunks in the middle of the city?" started Goku "Do you know how many people would have been hurt? Now we're gonna have to use the dragon balls to undo all of what you two have done". Vegeta picked up the now unconscious Trunks and Goku put an arm on Vegeta's shoulder. They all disappeared and then Goku returned to talk to Gohan. Gohan was slowly getting up, but he was in tremendous pain. He collapsed again, thinking about the night's events thus far. Goku, seeing that it would be a while before Gohan would get up, disappeared once again but reappeared a minute later. He held out his hand to Gohan and in his palm was a Sensu Bean. Gohan took it and got up, letting it heal his body. Then he looked at Goku.

"I can't believe she would do something like that dad" he said.

"How do you know she did?" asked Goku, trying to get a little more perspective on the matter.

"It all pointed to it. People at school were talking about it, they went and left me all alone and she had a good fifteen minute phone call with him just before she came in and told me that she had to go and "give Trunks a textbook"" replied Gohan, tears now starting to build up in his eyes. Goku couldn't say anything. He knew that it was a huge impossibility that Trunks and Videl would go behind his back but he also knew that Gohan was smart and he wouldn't just jump to conclusions if he didn't think it was true. Goku Simply put an arm on Gohan's shoulder and then without a word returned them to Gohan's room. Then Goku left him to himself. 

Goku walked into the kitchen where Chi Chi was sitting alone. 

"Is Videl still here?" asked Goku.

"No, Bulma drove her home when we heard exactly what had happened in the city" she replied.

"How did you know what happened in the city?" asked Goku.

"Vegeta had gotten hungry so he called up Bulma and told her what happened" answer Chi Chi. Chi Chi was still a little shocked from the things she had seen and heard that night. Gohan had never acted like that before. Goku was in a similar state but he had seen Gohan in battle.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was morning and Gohan was laying in bed, asking himself why even bother getting up. At school he would only be laughed at and his two best friends could go to hell for all he cared now so what was the point. He lay there, waiting for his mother to call for him to get up. But the call never came. Chi Chi had figured that Gohan would be in no mood for school today so she left him to rest.

This was much the same thing at the Briefs place. Trunks was still sore from the night before and he didn't want any run ins with Gohan so he decided to sleep as well. Bulma was going to nag him after last night either so he was free to do what he wanted today.

Videl was in a similar mood but she decided to go to school. If she stayed home her father would want to know what was wrong and she wasn't in the mood to explain anything to anyone. If she were at school she might get asked why Gohan and Trunks were fighting and she could just say that she didn't know. Nobody else knew about the incident at Gohan's. She was a little worried about seeing Gohan and Trunks but she figured that they would take the day off after last night.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, how will this be resolved? You'll just have to wait now won't you.


	7. One Week Later

**Chapter 6: One Week Later**

It had been a week since Gohan and Trunks had destroyed half a city because of Gohan's over reacting. Neither of the boys had gone to school since. It was too awkward and painful. Gohan would see Videl and would feel more hurt than he had ever been before. He couldn't handle a run in with Trunks either as he might not show it on the outside but inside he would be laughing.

Trunks had done a fare bit of thinking since that night. He looked at how Gohan had attacked him and he initially thought he was a dickhead but then Trunks realised something. Gohan and Videl had a Saiyan bond and he had cut that. Gohan would be in more pain than any blow he could land on Gohan would ever cause. Before trunks had turned up Gohan and Videl were happy. But he still couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. He couldn't see how Gohan could have gotten the idea that they were going behind his back. And even if they had of been, why didn't Gohan just confront him about it?

Goku and Vegeta had gotten nothing but trouble from this though. After having to split up the fight between the two they then had to go collect the Dragon balls but Piccolo gave them a hand there and then they had to stay inside so that if at any time their kids wanted to talk to them they could. This especially pissed off Vegeta as he couldn't stand to be sitting around while he could be training. Goku was hating it quite as badly as Vegeta but he was full of energy and he couldn't expel it. They pleaded with their wives why they had to do it and why the woman didn't do it instead but they simply replied "They're your sons. They'll feel more comfortable talking to their fathers than mothers". The women had spoken. But Gohan and Trunks had barely left their rooms since the battle so it had been a waist so far. Videl had been trying to call both of them during the first few days but neither of them would talk to her. 

The women had had just about enough of their sons moping around the house and their husbands nagging about how they want to train so they decided it was about time they got together and tried to help the boys resolve. So Chi Chi dragged Goku to the Capsule Corp HQ where he and Vegeta had been forced to sit and listen to their wives blabber on about how they could end this, with no solution in sight. Finally Vegeta had had enough.

"That's it Kakarot, we're going!" he said as he stood up.

"Okay, where are we going?" asked Goku as he stood up as well.

"To a bar" replied Vegeta. Bulma glared at him.

"Your son has barely left his room for a week and your not willing to at least sit down and try and work it out!?" she yelled.

"Listen here woman, I know Trunks did nothing and I am truly worried about him, but I don't see how sitting down around a coffee table and discussing things is going to help them" started Vegeta "If you think this will help than go right ahead but I think Kakarot would agree when I say this is a waste of time. This will not be resolved unless you can get those two brats to sit down and talk without destroying half a city which, by the way, me and Kakarot would have to wish back! So I'll see you later tonight.

Bulma was speechless. So was Chi Chi. Had they just heard Vegeta say that he cared for Trunks? Just as Vegeta and Goku left it hit Bulma.

"I know how we can fix this!" she declared.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vegeta and Goku had been to this bar a couple of times before and the bar tender didn't really like them. They were loud and, almost always, drunk. Not that he didn't like drunk people. He just didn't like these drunk people. Why? Because whenever these people got drunk they usually broke a few tables and, often, broke a few bones. And tonight was no exception. Goku and Vegeta had been drinking for around an hour when Vegeta, or "the Nasty One" as the bartender called him attacked Goku, or "the Simple One". This lead to a quite regular scene where the Simple One turned all golden and attacked the Nasty One who turned all golden. They then preceded to break some tables, hurt some customers and then left the bar without paying. Luckily Vegeta had a tab there so he could always get pay for the beer, tables and hospital bills.

Vegeta and Goku both woke up in a nearby alley with a major headache. Vegeta recognised another nearby alley as the one they woke up in last time and soon they were on their way home. When they got to the CC HQ they were greeted by Chi Chi and Bulma who raced up and started telling them there wonderful plan to get the two boys to sort it out.

"And that's it. It's sooo simple!" finished Bulma. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other.

"Okay, if you think it'll work woman" answered Vegeta.

= = = = = = =

He he, sorry, I wanted to keep you all in suspense. Don't worry, next chapter.


	8. Fathers and Sons

I'm really loving writing at the moment. I've got an idea for a semi-sequel to this but it's not a true G/V. Then again neither was this in some parts. Oh well. Oh, and by the way, I don't know if I've mentioned this yet but when Trunks came back it created yet another alternate timeline. So in this GT never happened. Or at least not in the way Bird Studios said it did.

**Chapter 7: Fathers and Sons**

Goku and Vegeta had just recovered from their hangover and were sitting on the couch at Capsule Corp HQ watching TV. Why were they doing this? Well part of the plan was for Vegeta to have a bit of a man to man talk to Trunks and somehow get him into the Gravity Chamber. Obviously Vegeta wasn't exactly an expert at the subject so now they were waiting for Vegeta to get the nerve up to have his little talk.

They were watching The Simpsons, one of their personal favourites, and Goku was laughing his head off at Homer's antics as usual but Vegeta was sitting there silent, tense and sweating. He was scared to death. Sure, once or twice before he had shown his true emotions and feelings, but now he was expected to do them on cue. And he wasn't allowed to eat, sleep or relax until Gohan and Trunks had resolved this thing. Kakarot had a similar task but he was used to showing his feelings so it was no big deal for him. 

"Darn woman, how did I let her talk me into this?" he thought aloud.

"Remember, no food or mating until this is resolved. Don't worry, it's not that hard to talk to him" reassured Goku.

"Easy for you to say Kakarot" he replied showing his obvious fear.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go talk to Gohan, you better have finished by the time I get back otherwise the plan is all for nothing and we'll probably have to wish back another city" said Goku as the credits rolled. With that Goku put his fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Vegeta was left to face his son alone. He walked towards Trunks' room, passing little Trunks along the way.

"Hey dad" greeted Trunks. Vegeta merely grunted in recognition and continued on. This was gonna be hard. He got to his eldest son's room. He stood outside his room for a second, trying to pull himself together. He took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in to face his son.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Goku appeared in his dining room where Goten and Chi Chi were just finishing dinner. Goku's eyes were immediately drawn to the food but Chi Chi gave him a glare.

"Remember, no food until this is over" she reminded him. Goku's heart sank.

"Alright, I know, I'll go talk to him now" he responded.

"Is Vegeta talking to Trunks?" asked Chi Chi. Goku nodded. Chi Chi sighed. She wish she could see this. Vegeta having a father son talk. Oh well, she would just have to cope with missing it. She watched Goku walk towards his room.

*I hope this works* she thought.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vegeta walked in and sat on Trunks' bed. Trunks was fast asleep. Not in his bed though. On the floor. He had been on the floor for the last few days. When Vegeta asked why Trunks was on the floor and not on his bed a few days ago Trunks simply replied "Why bother getting back on?". 

*Okay Vegeta, it's now or never* he told himself. He leaned down and shook Trunks a little bit. Trunks continued to sleep. Vegeta shook him harder. Still he didn't wake up. Vegeta thought for a bit then smirked.

*This ought to do it* he said as he grabbed Trunks nose. Trunks started to flail his arms as he struggled to breathe. He eventually shot up and looked around to see his father smiling at him. Vegeta was trying his hardest not to laugh. Trunks was looking at him with a mixed expression that said he was confused, annoyed and amused. 

"What do you want?" asked Trunks as he slowly got to his feet for the first time in days.

"I want you to stop moping around all day and at least do a little training. It's not your fault that Kakarot's brat jumped the gun" he started "From what I've heard from Kakarot and his mate this all just a big misunderstanding. So lying around the house isn't going to help".

"Mum put you up to this didn't she?" asked Trunks with a smile spreading across his face.

"Well obviously boy" he said as they both started to laugh a bit "Do you think I'd be able to face this sort of thing unless it was to save my food, among other things". Trunks laughed some more.

"But that doesn't mean I don't care about you and this whole mess" reassured Vegeta. Trunks sat there for a bit. Vegeta cared? He was shocked. He looked at his father who was just as shocked as he was.

"C'mon son, let's go train, I haven't had a good workout all week" beckoned Vegeta. Trunks stood up and followed his father, smiling widely. His father had accepted him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Goku walked into his sons room to see him lying on his bed, stiff as board. His eyes were wide open and he was looking intently at the ceiling. Goku saw this and was half humoured but half worried. This was no laughing matter. As Goku walked towards his son Gohan's head turned and looked at him.

"If you're in here to talk me into forgiving Trunks and Videl please leave now" he said emotionlessly. Goku was a little hurt but remembered that he was soooo very, very hungry and trudged on.

"Why do you assume I'm here to talk you into forgiving them?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Because I heard you and mum talking about it" replied Gohan simply. Goku groaned internally.

*This might complicate things. Gee, Gohan sure is messed up over this. I think I'll just skip the whole talking bit and go straight to step two* he thought. Then Goku ran up to Gohan, put a hand on his chest and they both disappeared, reappearing in the Gravity Chamber where Vegeta and Trunks were training. Then Goku quickly put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder disappeared with him, reappeared at the controls of the chamber, set the gravity to 650 times the Earth's normal gravity and then disappeared from the room altogether. Neither of the boys knew what was going on and were both very surprised by this whole incident. Then the effects of the gravity hit them. They both slowly but surely were pushed to the ground. Trunks turned Super Saiyan Stage 2 to try and combat it but it was no use. Gohan went Mystic but to no avail. Soon the two of them were on the ground, unable to get up. Then Bulma's voice came over the intercom.

"Sorry for the deception boys but you are not leaving that room until you have sorted this out" she said sternly. The boys barely heard as they struggled to get up. At last they both gave up. They would have to sort this out or they'd never leave.

= = = = = = =

We are getting closer to the end, but don't worry, the depressing bit is on it's way. *Sniff*


	9. Resolved at Last... Or is It?...

Hello peeps,

I have a lot of words in this story. I do. I just thought I'd say that. Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 8: Resolved at Last… Or Is It?**

Gohan and Trunks struggled helplessly to get up. They weren't all too worried about killing each other after a week of cooling off so now they were just annoyed at this extra precaution. After about ten minutes the two had finally given up. After all, they had barely moved at all for a week so they were far too weak to stand up in 650 times the Earth's regular gravity. It was about now that Trunks spoke.

"Sorry Gohan" he said as he started to try to stand again. Gohan looked at him.

"So you admit it?" he asked, still rather angry with the other demi Saiyan.

"No, I swear on mine and everyone I love's lives me and Videl never did anything and never intended to" he started "I'm just sorry for all the pain you would have gone through over this. I know how much she meant to you, I would never betray you like that and neither would she. You should know that".

"I thought I knew that, but it all pointed to it and I refuse to be made a fool of" he said "Your father taught me never to be a fool and never give the opponent a chance to get the upper hand". Vegeta, who was standing at the door listening to see when he and Kakarot could start eating, fell back a little at this remark. He never knew that he had ever made any sort of imprint on Kakarot's brat. He barely knew if his son's had learnt anything from him.

"Oh, so this is all dad's fault" joked Trunks. Gohan laughed lightly.

"I understand your reasons Gohan but I am still pretty pissed off with you" declared Trunks. Gohan's eyes shot open.

"Why would you be pissed off?" asked Gohan.

"Well, first of all, I have no idea why you would think we were cheating on you" he started "and second of all, I've known to other versions of you Gohan and neither of them would have just attacked me rather than talking about it first". It was now that that solution hit Gohan.

"Shit, sorry, I hadn't even considered talking to you about all week. Shit!!! I'm sorry Trunks" apologised Gohan. He felt so stupid. He had just attacked him without considering the consequences, not even sure if he had done anything or not.

"It's okay, like I said, I know how much she means to you" said Trunks "So, are you convinced that I didn't do anything?"

"Well, I can't be sure but I guess so" conceded Gohan. He couldn't believe how much of an arse hole he had been. Though he still wasn't absolutely 100% satisfied that they hadn't done anything he figured that he was probably just still a little paranoid. It was now that he felt the gravity weakening on him. It didn't return to Earth's normal gravity but it lessened enough for Gohan and Trunks to stand up. Gohan looked around, stretching his muscles. He spotted the gravity indicator. 300 times Earth's normal gravity. Gohan was puzzled. Why hadn't they dropped it all the way down? At that point Goku and Vegeta appeared in the room, both with proud smiles on their faces.

"It's about time you brats worked this out" said Vegeta as he patted Trunks on the back.

"Yeah, good work" reinforced Goku as he took off his shirt. Gohan looked at him.

"What are you doing dad?" he asked.

"What am I doing what?" asked Goku in reply as he started to stretch.

"Stretching and taking your shirt off"

"Oh, that, me and Vegeta are sparring" said Goku with a smile. It was about time he had a workout.

"You two can join us if you want" said Vegeta as he started warming up "We could spar as teams: brats versus fathers". 

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other for a moment and then nodded.

"I'll just go get into something more suitable" stated Trunks as he pushed the open button on the door.

"Hey dad, can you take me back to our place so I can get changed into my Gi" asked Gohan.

"Just borrow something of Trunks'" offered Vegeta. Gohan shrugged and walked out the door. As he walked down the hall to Trunks' room he heard a large bang. Their fathers were starting without them. Gohan started to run, pretty much completely forgetting the events of the week. He got to Trunks' room where Trunks was just leaving, obviously eager for a fight. Gohan walked in and found a sleeveless white shirt and some baggy white jeans. He quickly threw them on and ran back to the room where the three other Saiyans were warming up. Once Gohan entered they all stopped and Vegeta and Goku flew to the other side of the room and dropped into fighting stance. Gohan and Trunks followed suit. After a few seconds of staring each other down the two teams dove at each other, Gohan versus Goku, Vegeta versus Trunks.

Gohan found his father on the offensive, throwing kicks and punches everywhere but also launching the odd ki blast in Gohan's wake. Vegeta however was finding his son's new found power a lot more of a problem. Though their was no going Super the battle was doing major damage to the Gravity Chamber. After a while Gohan had found his father too much to handle and decided he didn't need to go Super. He could go Mystic. Once he did this he was far too fast and powerful for Goku and out of sheer reflexes he turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta, seeing the other two having a little more fun than him, turned Super Saiyan Stage 2, totally wasting Trunks. Eventually Trunks caught on and turned stage 2 as well. Now the battle was seriously going off. Then they felt the gravity increasing. Slowly they found it even harder to walk and the battle turned against gravity. Then Bulma came over the intercom.

"I just fixed that Gravity Chamber! If you think that your gonna wreck it again then you're sadly mistaken" she snarled. As the gravity let off Gohan remembered Videl. He thought about how much he would have hurt her and decided the sooner he apologised the better. Without a word Gohan ran out of the room, ran out of the building and took of towards Satan Mansion. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were all quite bewildered by this but shrugged it off, considering Bulma was at the door glaring. Suddenly they wished they had of thought of escaping.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gohan landed in front of Satan Mansion and took a deep breath. He rang the door bell and a maid answered.

"Uh, Hi, I'm here to see Videl" greeted Gohan. The maid's face became glum.

"Uh, she's, um, not with us at the moment, but I think Hercule wanted to speak to you" said the maid. Gohan was a little puzzled. He figured "why not?" and followed the maid inside. The maid led him to a formal looking room where he waited for Hercule. After about five minutes Hercule came in, looking worse than the maid.

"Uh, hi Gohan" he greeted him as he shook his hand with both hands "Uh, listen Gohan, why don't you sit down".

= = = = = = =

It's resolved, but what has Hercule got to say? Has he got a message from Videl? No… of course not, I mean, why would Hercule have a not for Gohan from Videl. It's not like the depressing bit is that She doesn't ever want to see him again. Is it now?


	10. Undeniable

Here is the depressing bit. Well the first stage of it at least. Oh, and Chibi Dude, there's a bit coming up that even you can't spoil. R+R.

**Chapter 9: Undeniable**

"Why don't you sit down, Gohan" offered Hercule as he sat and watched Gohan take his seat. Gohan knew something was up. Why would Hercule want to talk to him, and if he did then why was he being so nice. Then Gohan noticed a piece of paper in Mr Satan's hand.

"Gohan, I'm sorry for ever trying to stop you seeing Videl" he apologised "I just always thought that she was truly happy with you. But now I know exactly how much you meant to her". Gohan looked at Hercule puzzled. Meant? Hercule look at Gohan and Gohan looked back. Hercule nodded.

"I'm sorry Gohan" he said as he handed the piece of paper to Gohan. Gohan opened it. It was a note from Videl. Gohan read it:

_He was my world,_

_He was my light,_

_He helped me when no one else would,_

_He stood by me forever,_

_But now my world is poisoned,_

_My light is darkness,_

_The only one that would help has stopped,_

_And forever has ended,_

_And now my world is poisoned,_

_And so is my body,_

_Without my light I am nothing,_

_And from here on that's all that I will leave…_

_Nothing_

As Gohan read this tears welled in his eyes and dripped down the page. Hercule put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Gohan, we found her yesterday, lying on her bed" explained Hercule "She was dead before we got there. The doctor said she had taken Arsenic". Gohan couldn't believe this. He had driven her to suicide. If Videl had have cheated on him than she wouldn't have done this. Gohan collapsed to the floor and punched the ground, putting his fist deep into the floor. 

Hercule started out of the room, obviously not wanting to be seen crying by anyone. He trudged up to his room and started to sob. Back downstairs Gohan was thinking about how much of a jerk he had been. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had saved the world before and saved his friends on countless occasions but now he had driven the person he held closest to him to killing herself. No. HE HAD KILLED HER!!! Gohan felt his body fill with rage and felt himself turning Super Saiyan. He got up and yelled in rage, filling the room with light. 

He looked around and couldn't control himself. He had to break something. He dived at a vase and shattered out of existence. He punch a hole in a wall and then smashed a small cabinet. He then dived at a coffee table, but just before he smashed it, he saw something on it. A picture of Videl. Gohan looked around and saw another on the wall. And then another on another table. 

Gohan collapsed and held his head in his hands as he cried. What had he done? About now the room started to fill with maids and cooks and butlers and finally Hercule himself. Hercule walked over to Gohan, half afraid of him because he was a Super Saiyan and knelt beside him. Gohan turned and looked at him. It was clear that he had been crying. Gohan had never felt closer to Hercule than now. He was the only person who could possibly understand what Gohan was going through. 

Then Gohan realised how selfish he was being. He had pretty much stolen Videl from Hercule and now he was welcoming Gohan with as much warmth as he could muster even after Gohan had driven Videl to suicide and let loose on his house.

"Sorry" mumbled Gohan. Hercule just put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"It's ok" he said "But isn't there anything you can do?". Gohan shook his head. He had already thought about using the Dragon balls in all the confusion but she had already been wished back once before. Hercule's face went from glum to grim. They both sat there for a few moments, reminiscing over all the time they had spent with her. Then Gohan shot up. Hercule scampered backwards, worried that Gohan was going to let loose again, but then he saw something. A smile on Gohan's face? Gohan stood above Hercule for a few seconds.

"We can bring her back" he declared "I just have to get a little help from my dad first". Hercule's face lit up. He stood up and looked at Gohan with a smile.

"I don't know why I never liked you Gohan, but you're an alright kid" he said as he held out his hand to Gohan. Gohan shook it.

"Thanks" he said simply and then took off out Hercule's window. As Gohan took off Hercule watched, proud his daughter was in love with such a boy.

*Why hadn't I thought of that in the first place? It's so obvious* thought Gohan as he slapped himself over the head. He had figured that he could get his dad to bring them to Namek and they could wish her back there. As he flew along Gohan did twirls in the air and sung out in happiness. He flew onwards until he reached the Capsule Corp HQ where he landed and ran inside where he found Chi Chi and Bulma having a coffee.

"Where's dad?" asked Gohan as soon as he saw them. Chi Chi looked up, surprised by her son's sudden entrance. 

"Uh, he's outside, sparring with Vegeta" she replied.

"Thanks" yelled Gohan as he left as quickly as he came. He ran outside and sensed around for his father's power. As soon as he found it he ran as fast as he could to it. He found the two of them sparring high above the ground. 

"Why aren't you two in the gravity chamber?" asked Gohan. The two Saiyans stopped and looked at him.

"Your back" said Goku.

"The woman has made the gravity chamber off limits for a week because we didn't keep in control during our sparring session" said Vegeta, evidently annoyed by this. 

"Oh, okay" replied Gohan "Hey dad, can you take me to Namek? I need to wish Videl back". With this Goku and Vegeta looked at Gohan.

"Wish her back?" the two asked in unison.

= = = = = = =

Don't think it's all resolved already. The plan won't go off with out a hitch.


	11. Another Problem

Getting close to the end. Please enjoy. By the way, I've got a sequel on the way, set 5 years later. It will be G/V, B/V and G/CC but will focus mainly around 12 year old Goten and 13 year old Trunks. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Another Problem**

Goku and Vegeta both listened intently as Gohan explained the whole fiasco to them. By the end of it they were more entertained than depressed. But why be depressed? After all, they were going to wish her back so there really weren't any worries at all. So now all they had to do was get the Dragon Radar, go to Namek and collect the Dragon Balls, a task that Goku and Vegeta had already done once this week because of this whole incident. So Vegeta went inside and found the Dragon Radar and was just on his way out when Trunks stepped out of his room.

"What's up?" he asked, taking a pencil out from behind his ear. Vegeta turned and looked at him; rather annoyed that he had asked him this when he wanted to get this all over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Videl killed herself over Gohan so now we gotta wish her back with Namek's Dragon Balls" he said bluntly "Now, I've had enough of this, no more questions!". Then Vegeta turned around and once again started off down the hall. Trunks, not wanting to be left out, ran after him. They were just about outside when Bulma called out to them.

"Where do you two think your going with my radar?" inquired Bulma. Vegeta had had enough.

"That's it!!! I can't stand this any more!!!" he yelled. He opened the building's doors and threw the radar at a waiting Goku who caught it with ease.

"The brats go with Kakarot and I'm going to eat, then go to bed! Any questions? I didn't think so" declared Vegeta. And with that he walked back to his room, kicked his door down and stepped into the shower, cursing in both his native tongue and in English. Bulma just stood there wide eyed.

"I'll explain later mom, see ya" called Trunks as he ran up to Gohan and Goku. Goku put his hand on the younger Saiyan's heads and then concentrated. A few seconds later they all appeared on Namek. Goku looked at his two comrades and realised it would be just as easy to simply collect them himself. 

"Gohan, you know this will be a lot quicker if I do this on my own" he stated. Gohan nodded. He wasn't gonna argue. All he cared about was seeing Videl again. Goku nodded and disappeared. 

"Sorry Trunks, now I have no doubt that you two did nothing" apologised Gohan once again. Trunks looked at him reassuringly.

"Thanks" he nodded "Could you explain this a lil more though, dad was a little skimpy on the details". They both laughed. And then there was silence. It had been a while since they had laughed properly. 

"Okay" answered Gohan. And with that he retold the entire tale. He retold the poem perfectly and told him how he had destroyed most of Hercule's living room. He told him how Hercule had helped him feel better and he told him how he had forgotten about Namek's Dragon Balls. By the end of it all they were both a little depressed. They had caused Videl so much pain. It was about now that Goku appeared in front of them.

"Okay guys, all we need now is someone with the password and who speaks Namekian" said Goku.

"We'll just have to check all the villages until we get lucky" said Gohan as he took a look at the Dragon Balls.

"Hey, I bet the old guy who was in charge of Dende's village would know" said Goku, evidently happy that this was drawing to an end. 

"Cool, well, let's get going then" said Trunks as he picked up three Dragon balls and Gohan picked up the last three. Goku put his hands on them and then they disappeared, reappearing in Dende's old Village. All the Namek's looked at them, very surprised at the spectacle. The village elder Mari walked up to them, recognising Goku as the one who had taken Dende away all those years ago.

"Greetings Goku" he greeted.

"What? How do you know my name?" asked Goku as many Nameks started gathering around the visitors.

"Oh wait, now I remember, sorry" apologised Goku, rather embarrassed. Gohan and Trunks sweat dropped.

"Uh, we need someone who knows the password for the Dragon Balls" inquired Gohan.

"I know it, but you'll have to do something for us first" replied Mari. A few seconds later Mari nearly fell over from the looks the three Saiyans gave him. They were all becoming rather impatient with the situation and weren't in the mood to do any more good deeds for any part of the universe.

"Uh, but then again, we're not extinct because of you so we'll just call this payback" he said, not wanting to upset three beings with enough power to destroy the universe on their own.

"Thanks" replied Gohan. Gohan and Trunks then put the Dragon Balls down together and stood back and watched as Mari began to summon the Dragon. After muttering something in Namekian the Dragon burst upwards, showering the land with a golden light before turning the sky pitch black. As all the Nameks gasped and whispered about how incredible the Dragon was Gohan was busy telling Mari his wish.

"Tell the dragon to wish Videl back to her bed right now" he said, with a sound of a man just about ready to go on a homicidal rampage. Mari swallowed hard and turned to the Dragon. 

"No min ak id chan mi locha no Videl pastel" he yelled. The Dragon's eyes flashed red for a few moments but then stopped.

"This can't be done. Videl took her own life and for this she cannot be brought back to the realm of the living. It is beyond my power" declared the Dragon "what is your wish?". The Saiyans couldn't believe what they had heard. This couldn't be happening. Mari turned to Gohan, expecting to have to start to savour his last few minutes but instead saw Gohan on the ground, his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. There was nothing left to do.

= = = = = = =

*Sniff* Poor Gohan, I should probably stop toying with him. Oh well, the next chapter will probably be the last. See yas.


	12. It's All Over

Well,

The final chapter. Thanks to all my loyal fans, you're the reason I'm doing this. By the way, I've finally figured out what I'm going to do after this. A while I did this one shot story called **K-I-S-S-I-N-G where Goten caught Gohan and Videl kissing. It was not supposed to be continued any further but now I feel like continuing it so I will. There's a slight chance I won't but it is most likely my next fic. I f you haven't read it yet than please do so. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11: It's All Over**

Gohan cried in disbelief of the dragon. He cried in desperation. Desperation to wake up in his bed and remember this as nothing but a nightmare. Desperation to hold Videl again. Desperation for everything to be back to normal. How he hoped this was a dream.

*A dream, that's it, it's a dream. I'm going to wake up in my bed soon and there will be nothing said of this ever again* he convinced himself. Gohan stood up and walked over to a Namek hut and stepped inside. Goku, Trunks and the Nameks all watched on, puzzled a little. Sure he had just found out he would never see his life mate again but there was just something strange about how he walked.

"It's only a dream" they heard Gohan reassure himself. Then they felt a surge of energy and then the hut disintegrated and electricity surged around the now Mystic Gohan. Gohan yelled out in rage as his power created a massive crater beneath him, spreading out extremely quickly. Goku and Trunks acted quickly, swiftly getting the Nameks out of the way. Gohan slowly floated upwards, still charging his energy around him. Then he released his charge and looked down upon the planet.

"Only a dream" he said sadistically. Goku and Trunks couldn't help think of a cold hearted killer or a deranged mental patient as he said this. They thought of it even more once he started to take pot shots at the Namekian village. Then Gohan turned his attention to the Nameks. He held his hand out and started firing energy blasts at them, killing many of them, some lucky enough to get of with enough energy to regenerate any lost limbs, only to have them shot off. 

Gohan and Trunks looked on in horror. This couldn't be Gohan, could it? But then again, every time somebody hurt somebody Gohan loved he had gotten even. But now he had no one to blame, no one to let his anger out on. So now he was going to let it out on whoever was handy. Then Goku came to a shocking realisation: Gohan was to blame and Gohan knew it. And Goku knew Gohan wouldn't let himself get away with this.

"Trunks, we need to stop Gohan before he kills himself!" commanded Goku. Trunks looked at Goku puzzled.

"Gohan is going to punish himself by killing himself" explained Goku "He thinks he is to blame for Videl's death".

"Shit, your right!" realised Trunks. Goku and Trunks quickly turned Super Saiyan and flew at Gohan, managing to get him by surprise. Trunks flew in and kicked Gohan, sending hurtling towards Goku who caught him and put him in a strangle hold.

"Gohan, calm down, it's not your fault!" said Goku as he struggled to control his son.

"Let go dad, or you'll end up another on the list of people who have died because of me" demanded Gohan "So many have put there faith in me and so many times I have let them down. It's not going to happen again. Now I suggest you and Trunks get out of here before I finish this". Goku tried to hold Gohan longer but he couldn't. Gohan erupted out of Gohan's hold and turned to his father.

"Get as far away from here as you can" he said as a ball of energy gathered around him. Goku knew there was no sense in stopping him. But he was already thinking up another plan.

"Trunks, get over here" he called. Trunks quickly hurried over. Goku put an arm on his shoulder and waved his son goodbye. Then he disappeared, leaving his son to what he saw as his duty. Gohan charged up the ball surrounding him for a few minutes longer and then looked at the remaining Nameks.

"Sorry" he said simply. And then with a roar of rage, Gohan was eclipsed in his own power, creating an explosion covering most of Namek.

On Earth many people sensed the absence of his life force and hung there heads in respect.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Goku and Trunks appeared in King Yemma's castle where they waited for Gohan's arrival. King Yemma spotted their entrance and was slightly humoured by it.

"Dead already Goku, and I see you brought a friend this time" he joked.

"Sorry, we are waiting for my son" replied Goku "Hey, have you by chance seen a girl named Videl come through here? She committed suicide recently".

"Yes, in fact, the Supreme Kai took her to his planet for some reason" replied King Yemma "and it seems he is looking for someone else now". Goku turned around to see Supreme Kai looking rather Sullen.

"Hello Goku, no need for explanations, I already know" he greeted.

"Well that will save us a little time" replied Goku "Supreme Kai, I have a favour to ask of you"

"I know and it has already been seen to" replied the Kai.

"It has, thank you so much" replied Goku as he hugged Supreme Kai a little too hard.

"In fact, I had Gohan sent directly to my planet because of it"

"Thank you so much, are we able to see them?" asked Goku. Supreme Kai shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it's one of those silly little technicalities that I can't do anything about. I'll try to fix it but it wont be for a while". Goku nodded.

"Then I guess I'll be off, thanks again" said Goku as he put his hand back on a very puzzled Trunks' shoulder "Don't worry Trunks, I'll explain everything later". And then Goku returned to his home on Earth where gathered up Goten and Chi Chi and then instant transmissioned to Kame House where he picked up Master Roshi, Krillin, #18, Oolong and Marron. He then teleported this huge bunch to the CC HQ and then disappeared a second later. Then finally, about a minute later, he reappeared with Piccolo. Everybody looked at Goku, puzzled as to why they had been gathered and why Gohan's life force had disappeared.

"It is my sad duty to report to you all what has happened to Gohan. Gohan has always been strong and we never thought that he would leave us but unfortunately he has. Gohan took his own life because he had driven Videl to do the same." Started Goku as a few whimpers broke out and Chi Chi and Goten started to cry 

"Unfortunately because they both took their own lives they cannot be wished back. But not all is bad. Normally, because they killed themselves they would go to the HFIL but because of Gohan's heroic life the Supreme Kai has allowed them to stay on his planet. Unfortunately we can't contact him for a while due to a technicality enforced by the previous Kais but Supreme Kai is trying to get by that". 

Every body was in shock, especially Chi Chi, Goten and Piccolo. But you could also see Vegeta's sadness, despite his great efforts to hide it. Goku walked over to Chi Chi and Goten and comforted them, assuring them that where Gohan was, he was happy.

Back on the Supreme Kai's planet Gohan and Videl were watching their loved ones, apologising to each other for every thing they had done. The Nameks were doing fine thanks to the Dragon balls and Gohan knew that his family would move on. Now he had a new life, er, afterlife ahead of him.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It's done. It is highly unlikely that I will do a sequel to this but it could happen. I've just realised how my last story ended in comparison to this. Oh well, look out for more of my work soon.


End file.
